


While You Slept

by RighteousMaximus



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Canon, F/M, Post Ending, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RighteousMaximus/pseuds/RighteousMaximus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened between the ending and the final cutscene.  MEGA SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T BEATEN THE GAME YET.</p><p>Also i still don't own any of the characters but my Avatar, Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Slept

The fire burns in Robin's memory - a memorial for the Shepherd's tactician who died to save the world.

It always sounded so inspiring in the stories Chrom read, but this time, he can't help but feel.

He stands in front of the fire as people come up to him and give their condolences. Gaius comes up and gives him a brotherly pat on the back, and soldiers come up to him as well.

When there is no one left, Frederick comes up to the Exalt and says, "Go to your family. They need you most now." Before turning away and walking back to his tent.

When Chrom arrives, he finds his family there. He sits down on his bed and begins to cry, sadness and pain taking over. 

The first to join him are his children, Lucina and Morgan, the latter crying louder. Lissa and Owain join them next, mourning their sister and aunt. Emmeryn is last to join them, shedding a silent tear.

In Chrom's right hand he is clutching his wife's ring, given to her at their wedding.

"I will never stop looking for you. I love you."

______________

One Year A.G.D. (After Grima's Death)

A cool summer's day ends as Chrom and Morgan walk back from yet another council meeting. Aside from the usual boringness of politics, and even with his limited grasp of tactics, he could sense that the council members were hinting that he should choose a new wife.

After Grima's death, Lucina and Gerome left for Wyvern Valley, as they had intended. Morgan decided to stay behind. 

"I might be the only son you ever have," was his reasoning. 

_______________

One and Six Months A.G.D.

"Daddy!" Lucina's voice cries as she flings herself off a small ledge and into her father's arms.

"Woah!" He replies. He noted that she was growing even more these past few months, outgrowing her clothes faster than he expected.

She frowns for a moment, before asking "Mama?"

Chrom frowns. He wishes that Robin could have been here to hear their daughter say that.

"Not yet, my darling daughter. We go searching every week, remember?"

Lucina seems pleased at her father's statement, before Morgan catches up. He smiles at the sight of his "baby" sister and his father. 

"Do you want me to take her?" 

"I'll be alright. Besides, I want to spend some time with her. Do you mind going to that meeting on reinforcing the Plegian border? I don't have the heart for it today."

"Alright, father. See you around!" Morgan responds cheerily, before heading towards the main part of the castle.

As Chrom looks around, he notices a small group of noblewomen, whispering and staring at him. 

"Don't worry Luci, you'll get to see your mother. I promise." He says, loud enough for his admirers to hear him.

___________

Two Years and Three Months A.G.D.

"Happy birthday Lucina!"

Lucina looks around, delighted. Lucina's third birthday matches with Chrom's first few gray hairs, much to his chagrin.

He looks to Morgan, who smiles.

"Do you remember any of this?"

Morgan looks at his father, surprised by his sudden question.

"Birthdays...I remember them every now and then. Cake, gifts, smiling faces. Mother's most of all. Lucina's as well. Yours were more somber. Reminding yourself of what still had to be done."

Chrom nods.

"I just wish Robin could see this."

Morgan sniffs and wipes a wayward tear.

"Me too. But let's be happy, for Lucina's sake."

________

Three Years A.G.D.

Really, it was the last place they could have looked to find her.

On this day, three years after Chrom, Frederick and Lissa had found her, the trio had decided to go back to where it had all started - right outside Southtown.

As they wandered through the field, they noticed a patch of black, purple and gold standing out from the peaceful green.

They rushed over, and found the women they had been looking for.

Robin, thought long gone, slowly opened her eyes.

"There are better places to take a nap then on the ground, you know."

She smiled softly, before extending a hand out to her husband, smiling at the fact that her brand was gone.

As she pulled herself up, she rushed to hug Chrom, holding him, remembering him.

"Welcome back. It's over now."

"How long?" She asked.

"Three years. I looked, when I could."

"I love you."

"And I you."

And then they kissed.

____________

Once the announcements and celebrations ended, the night drew to a close with the whole family in their bedroom.

"I missed you. All of you. But it was your love that brought me back." Robin said, drawing her daughter closer to her.

"We just couldn't imagine a world without you." Chrom replied.

And, well, the rest is history.

**Author's Note:**

> I know these are kind of a dime a dozen, but i really wanted to write it.


End file.
